BEST DREAM EVER!
by Dragon's-Maidens
Summary: Axe finds the place of his dreams. One Shot


BEST DREAM EVER!

Disclaimer: I don't own OP.

A/N: Okies, so I go to this Brazilian restaurant every month. It's a steak house and the more I thought about it, the more I realize how much the D clan will love it. So here it is, the best dream ever.

Just by setting the Ocean Dreamer into port, he could smell the savory scent in the air. Without even waiting, the captain of the Ocean Dreamer jumped off of the railing, hitting the port deck hard before standing up and speed walking to where the source came from. With every step that he took, his mouth watered more and more, the scent clinging to his skin, his clothes as it swallowed him up, devouring and absorbing him.

Every step was one step closer to the magical smell, one step closer to a full belly, one step closer to his heaven. Finally, stopping in front of a one story building with palm trees low and covering the windows, the man stepped inside, pushing open the heavy glass double doors and into a dream. Around him, men in white crisp shirts and big baggy pants carried around skewers of meat around tables, like a beehive while women dressed in little black dresses helped those to their seats, collecting dirt plates, and pouring bottles of expensive wine.

A woman with soft curves, bouncy deep red hair looked at Axe with gentle green eyes. In the sweetest voice, she said, "May I help you to your table, sir?" As he nodded, she placed a hand gently on his arm while tugging lightly with the other one to a table seating four. Making sure he sat down, she placed a napkin in his lap and tucked on in his shirt, letting him get a good view of how tight the dress was across her chest. "Would you like for me to explain this to you?"

Axe had nodded, watching her with anticipating eyes. As she raised a delicately chiseled hand, she waved it slowly over the beehive like floor. "This is a steakhouse, where we serve a variety of meats from all over the Blue. In front of you, you will notice that you have a coaster. Right now, the coaster is on red, meaning that you don't want any food right now but if you were to flip it to the green side, many of the waiters will come around your table, asking you if you would like a piece of the food they are carrying. You can choose to decline and wait for another or go ahead and have a slice or chunk, depending on the meat," she explained, watching his eyes grow in anticipation as his hand twitched for the coaster.

"However, if it is on red, you will not see a waiter come around unless it is to refill your drink." Axe nodded, making a mental note to himself. As he looked down, he saw that he had a fork, a knife and what looked like tiny tongs. "The tongs are for you to grab the slice of meat the waiters cut so that none of the juices will splash on you or onto the table." He nodded again. "Now, you are giving baked bananas, really soft potatoes and flaked rolls as side dishes and there is a salad bar with fish, fruit, vegetables, and cheeses on it so please, enjoy yourself." Putting her hands in front of her, she bowed and glided off to greet other guests. Without even asking, another waitress with blonde almost white hair set a plate down in front of him while another redhead, this time a lighter shade, had placed a glace of water next to the plate while a third waitress, a brunette, had set down a mug of grog on the other side of the plate.

Without hesitating, Axe's hand flew to the coaster, switching the side from red to green. Immediately, the beehive chain had altered, including his table. "Excuse me sir, would you like a piece of bottom skirt steak?" Axe nodded and grabbed the tongs, ready for the slice to be cut. As the knife drew down the meat, Axe's mouth waters as it seemed like the knife cut into soft butter. Great Blue, the meat was tender…

Grabbing the meat, Axe watched as the lightly peppered meat was cut away from the chunk it was on and was set on his plate. Without even taking a bite of it, another waiter came around. "Excuse me sir, would you like roasted lamb?" Again, Axe nodded and a chunk of winged lamb was dropped onto his plate. It was like this several times over until Axe's plate was covered and began to pile up. But this dream was far from over. Reluctantly, he switched over the coaster again and dug into his food, wanting to eat the hot meat before it turned cold.

Scarfing down chunks and slabs of meat, Axe failed to realize that his hand had turned the coaster back to green and more and more food was set in front of him until the whole table was covered. Overflowing from his plate and onto the linen below the ceramic dish, the meat began to spread more and more until it began to fall onto the chairs and covered the other tables as well.

Still cramming meat in his mouth, Axe began to hear a little voice calling for him but dismissed it as the waiters came around, not even looking at the coaster anymore. The little voice grew louder with every bite he took. Slowly, he began to notice the tenderness of the meat was turning rougher, that the taste was turning sour and was beginning to taste disgusting. Ignoring that, he still ate, trying to ignore the constantly yelling voice, the horrid taste, as long as he had meat.

He felt as though his body was sideways, almost as if he was lying down, the material of the fork in his hand had turned softer and began to be squishy. The voice was next to his ear now, not yelling but still loud. Everything about the restaurant faded as his eyes tightened and finally opened. Devon's face was in front of his, scaring the captain as he fell out of his hammock, his pillow flying out of his mouth.

"We're about to reach port of another island."

Axe grinned and stood up, wiping away the slobber left over from the dream as his pillow was tossed away. "Great, I'm starved."

Devon grinned, only his was filled with evil. "There's only one problem."

"What's that?"

"This is a vegetarian island."

A/N: Created on a whim. Review.


End file.
